Princess vs. Pirate Ghost
Princess vs. Pirate Ghost is a Halloween special video based on one of Sarah West's requests for WRJ WRJ. Plot The day before Halloween, Princess Anna from Frozen and her friends discover that a pirate ship has mysteriously appeared on the docks of Arendelle's fjord. The ship looks like it's in terrible shape, but there are no sailors on the ship. They are all puzzled at the sight of it, and wonder how the ship got there if there aren't any sailors on it and it doesn't look like it's in perfect sailing shape. Anna is still very curious about the ship, and decides to take a better look at it. As she steps inside, she finds something amazing. It's a treasure chest, filled with gold coins and shiny jewels. However, there's a label on the chest that says "Beware! Do not open". Anna feels tempted to open the chest, but tries to resist that temptation because she knows that if she opens something that says "Do Not Open", nothing good will come out of it. However, after a few minutes, she gives in to her temptation because she's just so desparate to see what's inside the chest. She walks over to the chest and slowly opens the lid. Once the chest is fully open, green mist starts pouring out of it After Anna regains consciousness, she realizes that she is now somewhere different. To her shock and horror, the Flying Dutchman from SpongeBob Squarepants appears, and scolds her for disturbing his ghostly rest by opening the treasure chest. He tells her that because she disturbed him, he will steal her soul. Anna doesn't seem to believe that, however, and tells him that stealing souls from other people is probably not a good idea. He tries to scare Anna by shapeshifting into numerous horrific forms and warping reality effortlessly, but it doesn't work, because Anna doesn't get frightened that easily. Then he tries to hypnotize her by creating visual illusions of humanoid men dancing and chanting "the power within" over and over, but that doesn't work, either. The Flying Dutchman can't believe that his scaring tactics that normally work on others don't work on Anna, and thinks she might be a little too tough and stubborn to be frightened by him, so he decides to think of another plan to scare her so he can steal her soul. Anna is not going to take being held hostage by an evil ghost pirate for long, and even though she's somewhat afraid of him, she does not like the cheesy gimmicks he's pulling off on her. Once the Flying Dutchman's back is turned she runs and hides in a corner, and when the time is right, she decides to call for backup by sending a signal for help with a portable radar that she keeps in her dress pocket. This signal is picked up by a few other Disney Princesses, and they all head over to the ship to come and help their friend escape. Just then, Merida arrives, followed by Rapunzel, Ariel, Tiana, Belle, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Vanellope. Since nothing the Flying Dutchman does will scare Anna, the other princesses decide that they will scare him instead. Luckily, Vanellope brought a few people who are experts at scaring people: Mavis Dracula, James P. Sullivan, B.O.B. and Zommer. Together, they all gather around the Flying Dutchman and prepare to turn the tables on him. To finish it off, Mavis and Sulley jump up and give a loud roar. This scares the Flying Dutchman and he flees in terror. Category:Remakes Category:Powerful Princess Saga